Marlene Down the Rabbit Hole
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Alice in Wonderland!AU. When Marlene follows the white rabbit she sees on the school grounds she finds herself falling down the rabbit's hole. But the place she ends up is the strangest place of all. One she's only ever been to in her dreams.


**Story Title/Link: Marlene Down the Rabbit Hole**

**School and Theme: Ilvermorny and introducing a story (start with action)**

**Main Prompt: (object/metaphor) rabbit hole**

**Year: 2**

**Word Count: 989 words**

**Warnings: Alice in Wonderland!AU, and slight bit out of character. **

The whistle of air made Marlene's ears pop as she plummeted on for what seemed like hours. Sometimes she felt like she was falling slowly. Slow enough to see the tiniest of minute things float by her. Then at others she felt like she was crashing to her doom. At one point she even felt like she was falling up, if that was even possible. Which, in her heart of hearts, she knew wasn't even a possibility.

She had closed her eyes when she first felt herself falling through the dratted rabbit hole. She doesn't know why she did that instead of try and stop her fall, but that was what she'd done. She regretted it dearly.

"This must be the largest rabbit hole in all of Great Britain or Scotland combined," she mused to herself as she fell.

The strangest of things flew past her as she fell too. Some scenes were normal ones. Like her friends talking to her, the Marauders playing their Merlin awful jokes on people, and Snape pining over her best mate Lily, to name a few.

But then they were intercut with strange sights. Sights she knows she'd never seen in her waking hours. Sights she'd only ever seen in what she believes to be dreams.

People who are made of game cards, a disappearing cat, a huge blue and green caterpillar, a tea party with some insane characters whose faces never seem to be shown, and worse of all the queen. Or at least she looks like a queen. She's got a crown on her head whoever she is.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Marlene mused as she floated past the terrible woman. She always gave Marlene the shivers whenever she encountered the obese woman in her dreams.

Looking up she realized she must have fallen a long time. The rabbit hole she'd come through was but a dot of light high up above her. Cursing silently, she figured that she'd be able to summon a broom when she reached the bottom of the rabbit hole. Fly back up the hole and out to safety.

"Just have to land first," she whispered to herself. Not that there was anyone around to judge her for talking to herself. She hadn't encountered any actual people on her decent, except for the strange scenes of people playing out before her eyes. They neither saw or interacted with her which was strange.

It felt like a century before she spotted the light coming from below her. Laughing humorlessly, she couldn't help but think that it would be funny if that was the rabbit hole she'd fallen through to begin with, and she'd only fallen in right bloody circle. That would be just her luck.

"The Marauders will never let this one go," she told herself. "I'll be the butt of their jokes for ages if I tell them about this."

Then, all of a sudden, she dropped like a ton of bricks, on the ground in a room that mighty familiar. Like in one of the dreams she'd had over her lifetime. The only thing in this room was a table, and on the table was a bottle with a note that read drink me, and a plate of cookies or something like cookies with a note that said eat me.

"Who would leave cookies out here in a place like this?" Marlene whispered. She took one of the cookies and nibbled on it.

The effect was instant. She felt herself crashing up, and up, and up, until her head hit the ceiling of the room. Cursing, she dropped the cookie and searched desperately for a reason as to why she'd just grown to giant size.

Then she caught sight of the bottle that said drink me. If the cookies made you grow, then the obvious conclusion was that the drink would make you shrink. Bending down she gently picked up the old fashioned bottle between her thumb and forefinger, so as not to break the antique looking object in question. She gently brought to her lips before thinking about how much she should drink to return to normal.

Weighing her options she took a tiny sip. One that she assumed would bring her back to the size she'd originally been when she fell into the room. Again she was wrong. She stared in shocked horror as she zoomed past the table with the cookies on it, the bottle shattering as it hit the floor.

Looking up Marlene felt disheartened to see that the cookies were out of reach. Way up on the table top. She was able to climb up, though wasn't she? She had always been the best climber out of her brothers and sisters. She was always the one to fetch all the items they'd lost in high places. Like quidditch balls, and even the odd Muggle Frisbee they found.

But there was one major difference between a tree with bark and a table with no bark, and that was the bark. Try as she might to climb up the leg of the metal table she just kept sliding back down.

An idea struck her. She was a witch, after all, she would summon a cookie down to her. Searching her pocket for her wand, which she'd originally intended to use to summon a broom, she silently cursed yet again. She hadn't brought her wand with her.

Trying once more to feebly climb the metal table leg, with no luck, she sat down in dismay. Her blonde hair falling into her blue-grey eyes.

She'd given up all hope until she watched the rabbit she'd followed here go through a door she hadn't realized was there before now. She wanted to call for the rabbit to wait, but the door was closed before the words could leave her mouth.

Despair falling over her she walked over to the door only to find that it was locked.

**Also for Hogwarts Bingo Party, and Insane Prompt List using the character prompt of Marlene McKinnon. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Marlene Down the Rabbit Hole. **


End file.
